An approach to protect an entity, such as an automobile, from wildlife may include applying a chemical repellant over a surface of the entity. For example, a coating or a wax may be applied to the surface of the automobile to minimize a corrosive effect of wildlife waste, provide waste removal, remove scratches, and so on. The coating or wax, however, may be a responsive approach rather than a proactive approach and/or may require a user to repeatedly apply the coating or the wax to the surface of the automobile. Another approach may include applying a textile repellant to protect the entity from wildlife. A user, however, may be required to repeatedly apply and remove a textile cover, which may not be feasible in certain situations. Conventional approaches may, therefore, compromise user convenience or waste resources. Thus, there remains room for improvement to provide entity protection from wildlife.